This invention relates to a fuel pump and fuel delivery module arrangement for fuel injected internal combustion engines.
Various fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines have been developed. One type of system includes a plurality of fuel injection nozzles that inject fuel into the intake passageways leading to the combustion chamber. Alternately, fuel may be directly injected into the engine combustion chambers. In such direct injection (DI) systems, high fuel pressures are required to overcome compression pressures in the chamber and to generate very fine fuel atomization. Required fuel pressures for direct injection gasoline engines are on the order of 10 MPa (about 1500 PSI). Further, diesel engines may require much higher fuel pressures, on the order of 67 MPa (about 10,000 PSI). in contrast, fuel injection systems having fuel injected into the intake runner (upstream of the intake valve) operate at relatively low fuel pressures, on the order of 0.3 MPa (about 40 PSI).
Existing direct injection systems generally include a fuel rail having a plurality of fuel injector sockets supplying fuel to the fuel injectors. A high-pressure fuel pump supplies fuel to the fuel rail through a high-pressure fuel line that is connected to the rail and the fuel pump by high-pressure fittings. However, various problems may be encountered with such an arrangement. For example, fuel leakage at the fittings and the like may occur with such systems. Further, the fuel line and fittings require fabrication and installation/assembly, thus adding to the cost and complexity of the vehicle.
One aspect of the present invention is an integrated high-pressure fuel pump and fuel delivery module for fuel injected internal combustion engines. A fuel delivery module includes a fuel rail having a fuel distribution channel and a plurality of spaced-apart fuel injector sockets connected with the fuel distribution channel. A high-pressure fuel pump has a high-pressure chamber connected internally to the fuel distribution channel without external high-pressure fuel lines.
Another aspect of the present invention is an internal combustion engine of the type having a plurality of combustion chambers and an intake system supplying air to the combustion chambers. The intake system includes an intake manifold having a plurality of intake ports configured to supply air to the combustion chambers. A plurality of fuel injectors supply fuel to a selected one of the intake ports and the combustion chambers. A fuel rail extends along the intake manifold, and includes a fuel distribution channel supplying fuel to the fuel injectors. A fuel pump is mounted on the fuel rail, and has a high-pressure chamber connected internally to the fuel distribution channel without external fuel lines.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is an integrated fuel pump and fuel rail for fuel injected internal combustion engines. A fuel rail has an elongated fuel distribution channel and a plurality of spaced-apart fuel injection sockets connected to the fuel distribution channels. A fuel pump has a high-pressure chamber connected internally to the fuel distribution channel. The fuel pump includes a housing, at least a portion of which is integrally formed with the fuel rail.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.